


"Jarvis?"

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Silly, Steve is not happy, could be stony i suppose, he has to put up with so much of this shit, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7225738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is slightly ashamed to admit that he spent half an hour trying to track down Tony, before it even occurred to him to ask Jarvis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Jarvis?"

**Author's Note:**

> I put Jarvis's lines in italics.

Steve is slightly ashamed to admit that he spent half an hour trying to track down Tony, before it even occurred to him to ask Jarvis.

 

Steve resists the urge to look up at the ceiling as he addresses him. “Jarvis?”

 

“ _Yes Mr. Rogers? How can I help you?”_

 

“Do you know where Tony is?”

 

There's a pause before Jarvis responds, and really, what did Steve expect?

 

“ _Mr. Stark has asked me not to divulge his whereabouts.”_

 

Steve sighs, but decides to play along.

 

“Could you tell Tony that I'd like to know what happened in the kitchen?”

 

“ _Certainly sir.”_

 

There's another pause.

 

“ _Mr. Stark says he does not know what you speak of.”_

 

“There is a crater where the stove used to be” Steve manages calmly.

 

“ _Science experiment gone wrong.”_ Jarvis says simply.

 

“Does Mr. Stark think that he might be coming to clean it up anytime soon?”

 

There's no answer.

 

“Can you tell Mr. Stark that if he leaves me to clean this up by myself, or if he has someone else clean it up, I'm never making him my chili again?”

 

There's a long pause, and then Tony's voice comes over the speakers.

 

“On my way.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Someone comment fic ideas plzzz


End file.
